Always With Me
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: A tribute to my Mum :


Me: This is a tribute to my Mum, who recently, just turned 39!

Aki: Why your Mum?

Me: She's always stuck through me thick and thin. She is seriously amazing, she's been through so much crap in her life, and she still has the strength to look after me and put up with my eighteen year old sister's temper, when all my Mum does is try and make her life the best she can do. My Mum is my role model, she's so strong and kind.

Logan:...Your Mum sounds pretty cool.

Aki: Yeah.

Me: She is. The best Mum anybody could ask for. I mean, what kind of Mum allows their daughter to get the day off after a twenty minute appoitment at the dentist? Also, this story line _may _seem a little similar to LuCarly's 'miracle' story, because of the deaths of Ruka and Rua's parents, so I am trying to make it original as I can.

Logan: So then shall we get on with this?, And how about, as a once in a lifetime special treat-

Aki: I'll do the disclaimer without any complaints.

Logan: HEY! COPY!

Aki: Did I hear a rat? I guess not. Anyways, Bebe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and this is in Ruka's POV. It is past tense for the first and second section, and then present tense for the second.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Bebe's Mother's Tribute: Always With Me~<em>**

I curled up on the edge of the famous bridge, unable to move from that postion. Tears poured out my eyes at a jet pouncing speed...or how ever you want to put it.

In short- I was crying my head off, and had been for a few hours.

The night was cold, and the evil rain clouds had then decided to cover up the brilliant moon's illuminating shine, replacing it with a daunting shadowing aroma. It seemed like the world really did hate me today.

"It's cold..." I whispered to myself, as I gently rub my arms in an effort to gain more warmth.

It did not succeed.

Whatever, I don't care anymore.

Although I did care a few long hours ago. I had warmth in me a few long hours ago.

I was happy a few long hours ago.

Why am I not so happy now...?

The unbelieveable happened.

_-Flash-Back-_

_"Rua! Look at what grade I got for the school's english test today!" I cheered happily, as I ran into the apartment. However, instead of recieving a grumbling noise which would indicate jealousy, I was slapped in the face with a stony silence._

_Yusei was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, along with Aki, whom was comforting a crying Rua. I walked in, very confused._

_"Rua? Yusei? Aki-San? What's wrong?" They all turned at looked at me- well, apart from Rua-, and gave off a sad smile. Yusei came over to me, and knelt at my level._

_"Ruka...I am so sorry..." Yusei apologized. I smiled, unsure of what he meant._

_"What do you mean? You haven't done anything-" I was cut off, when Yusei went back over to the sofa, and sat down again._

_"Ruka-Chan...we just got word from Mexico..." Wasn't that...where Pappa and Mama were?_

_"Th-That's...where my parents are...can they not make it back for a while?" I asked, already a huge stone lodged in my throat. Aki-San shook her head, much to my horror._

_"That's just it Ruka-Chan...there were shootings there today at their conference...and...and..." Aki-San couldn't finish the sentence. My eyes widened, and filled with hot tears._

_"No..."_

_"Ruka...come here..."_

_"NO! YOUR LYING!" I believed they were..._

_But then, the TV suddenly came on..._

_And the headlines..._

**_'And in other news, today at the Mexican shootings, Sagara Yumi-San and Sagara Keitaro-San, were sadly shot at their press conference, trying to bring peace to the nation...'_**

_That was it..._

_I ran._

_I remember the three of them calling out my name..._

_I ran...'_

_-End of Flash-Back-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-3R'D Person POV-<em>**

The remaining memebers of Team 5D's, searched frantically for the teal haired girl, and where she could have possibly dissapeared to, or something along those lines.

Rua was the most concerned, he knew Ruka's heart was frail and fragile, and could break immensely with terrifying news like that. Sure, he was upset, but he had more time to develop strength than she did, and after all- although many would hate to admit it, a woman's heart is more fragile than a man's heart.

Yusei felt bad aswell. He should have locked the door, or hugged his younger sister like figure...but he let Aki take the reigns and tell her directly. The storm of the emotions guilt and fright were surging through him, as he searched around on the 'Planetary **Five*'**.

Crow, not suprisingly, was dead set on finding the young thirteen year old school girl aswell. He knew, probably better than the whole of Team 5D's, what it was like to loose somebody close to you, especially your parents.

Jack Atlas, although he would absolutley **refuse **to admit it, was worried. Yes, worried. He had also been present along with Yusei, Rua and Crow and Aki, however was on the porch with Crow, away from Ruka's sight. However, when he heard her scream, that would be the most painful noise of all.

And last but not least, was Aki. She was the feminine member of the group, so could understand her much better than the four boys could, spar Rua. She looked around, but then a memory then came to her head.

_'Whenever I feel sad, I just go to there!''_

"Yusei! Find her yet!" Aki called out to the golden streaked male, as he shook his head.

"No...how about you?" Aki also shook her head, but then took off.

"Aki? Where are you going?" He asked, confused, however Aki ignored his question.

"HAve you tried looking at her friends houses? Try there! It may prove beneficial!" She suggested, as Yusei nodded.

"Right! Got it!"

_'Ruka-Chan...I will find you!'_

* * *

><p><em>-Ruka's POV-<em>

Nobody has found me yet...that's good, right?

But then...it is sad.

Why did my parents have to die?

Why did they have to leave me?

Even though they weren't around as much...

I'm only thirteen years old. Should I have to go through something like this?

"Ruka-Chan!" That voice...

Aki-San?

I look up a little, and see the 'Bloody Kiss' park up againt the railing's quickly, and she quickly rushes over to me, and kneels down. Her eyes are full of concern and questioning, as to why I ran off and such.

"Ruka-Chan, I'm so glad your okay..." She whispers, as she places a hand on my shoulder...like my Mother used to do when I was feeling upset or alone when I was little.

"..." I remained silent.

"Ruka-Chan...I can't say I understand fully what you are going through..." Huh? What?

"But...if you need a shoulder to cry on..." A shoulder to cry on? Aki-San...you were always there for me!

"You can-" I could't take it anymore.

I clung to her like a child does to a Mother...and cried until my eyes could not leak anymore.

"Why? I wanna see Mama...and Papa!" I wail, as I feel Aki start to embrace me tighter.

"Mama...Papa!"

And the moon shone...along with a fresh bond me and Aki had now gotten...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Ruka's POV-<em>**

I cannot say my life was perfect after that.

But it did get better.

I am now speaking and listening to my councellors, but I was from the begining.

And my brother? He's alright. He always was stronger than me.

We are now under the adoption of Martha, but we live in the Tops still, where Aki, Yusei, Crow and Jack visit regularly. Crow a little more and Aki-San a little more that Yusei and Jack, mainly because they both know what we have been through better than anybody else.

My friends visit alot more too.

They're cool.

And me and Aki-San's bond?

Developed into a Mother/Daughter bond.

So know, I am giving her, along with Martha and Aki-San's mother, a gift for Mother's day.

Adios for now.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that's it! Happy birthday Mum! :D<p>

Aki:...

Logan:...

Me: ?_? What's up with them two? Ah well, please review, for my Mum :D


End file.
